Possessive Kakashi ( KakaObi )
by Shisui-san
Summary: Kakashi being overprotective of Obito, which leaves him extremely frustrated, especially since he nearly almost killed a person.


**Here is Author-senpai!~~**

 **I'm just writing a little somethin', somethin' on my babiez, Obito and Kakashi! I just think KakaObi/ObiKaka is a ship that has lots, and lots, and lots and lots of fluff! I can't help but notice it! THey're just so fluffy! Besides, I kinda like relationships that have a not-so-affectionate character [ Kakashi ], but gives affection whenever they please, and then there's the fluffy affectionate character [ Obito ], who gives love to the other in whatever way they can!**

 **They're just...**

 **GOD I CAN'T HELP IT CX**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor will I ever. ;3**

Kakashi and Obito have kept their relationship a secret so far. Yes, they knew Rin would be apparently devastated, astonished and slightly puzzled but the only one technically cared was Obito. The Hatake just wanted to keep the other safe, even if it is from Konohagure. Obito didn't mind the overprotective and possessive state Kakashi was in, but sometimes he'll have to calm him down just in case it got overwhelming and out of hand. Yes, the silver-haired ninja did care for Rin and his sensei but ever since he lost his father, he couldn't take losing another person close to him. And yes, Kakashi may go overboard but that's what the little Uchiha was there for. But currently, the Hatake took things too far once again leaving Obito slightly frustrated.

"Kakashi..", he whined.

"What did I do?"

"You knocked him out, that's what you did!", Obito huffed, pointing to a unconscious friend of his that lay on the ground. Kakashi rolled his eyes and looked at limp body.

He [ Kakashi ] then scoffed. "I had a reason to do what I did", he says. The Uchiha crossed his arms, narrowing his arms at the other male.

"Obito, he hit you"

"Hit me?! Kakashi he _flicked_ me!"

"Which was in a threatening matter"

Obito facepalmed, then looked at Kakashi with a sweatdrop. Once again, Kakashi went overboard and attacked a innocent civilian who did nothing to nobody. Sometimes he really just wouldn't understand how a person like Kakashi thinks. He never experienced losing a relative nor would he want too.

"Tell me, Kakashi... how? HOW was he threatening me?!"

"He could've poisoned you", Kakashi said, with a blink. The Uchiha was now lost, as he stared at him. Obito then looked down at the limp body, then looked at the other male.

"Kakashi... did you hit him in a vital point?"

"..."

"DAMMIT KAKASHI!"

 **\- Timeskip -**

Obito sighed, flopping on the couch of his household as Kakashi followed him in, closing the front door with a light chuckle. The Uchiha sat up, taking off his goggles but not his shinobi forehead protector. He rose an eyebrow, without even saying a word, the Hatake knew what he was asking. What's so funny? He [ Kakashi ] simply didn't respond, but he did smile under his mask, leaving the other male to smile as well. The silver-haired ninja walked over to him, sitting beside his lover, sending little kisses across the other's cheek after taking off the mask. Obito blushed and chuckled, grabbing his wrist softly as the Hatake put his hand on one cheek and kissing the other. The Uchiha smiles and sat in the male's lap, resulting Kakashi to wrap his arms around his waist. The raven haired boy then covered his cheeks to conceal his blushing.

"Awe...don't cover up you're blush, it's cute", Kakashi pointed out. Obito blinked several times.

"C-cute?"

"Yeah..."

"SHUT UP!", he whined, burying his head in the male's chest. The silver-haired ninja chuckled and patted his head. Kakashi then kissed Obito softly, a dark blush staining both their cheeks. The Uchiha kissed back softer, but leaving the Hatake to deepen the kiss. Both of them pulled away, panting softly.

"By the way, I've might have accidentally killed that boy who hit you"

"One - He _flicked_ me, Two - Like you accidentally killed him, and Three - I hate you"

Kakashi chuckled softly, kissing the male's left cheek.

"I love you too"


End file.
